Lego Mario:Raiders of the lost Princess.
Lego Mario:Raiders of the lost Princess is game that is similiar to others Lego games.It is for Nintendo Wii.This game will release on 21 July 2010. Places :'Place 1:Peach Castle;'Characters:Mario(Tuxedo),Luigi(Tuxedo),Toad;Enemies:Goombas,Koopa Troopas,Elite Koopa Troopas;Boss:Bowser(Tuxedo);Characters Unlocked:Mario(Tuxedo),Luigi(Tuxedo),Toad;Characters in Shop:Princess Peach,Goomba,Koopa Troopa,Bowser(Tuxedo),Toad Civilian;Story:When Mario and Luigi have playing Mario Kart Wii,Toad enter and say that there is party in Peach Castle and they are invited.Inside Peach Castle,they see attack on castle,leaded by Bowser.He takes Princess and Mario must defeat him.To do this you must first defeat Goombas and Koopas.When you beaten them Elite Koopas appear.Jump on them and throw their shells on Bowser.After this there will be cutscene.Bowser,want to espace,throw sleep drink on them,causing them to sleep.When they wake up they run to Mushroom Village. : 'Place 2:Mushroom Village;'Characters:Mario,Luigi,Toad;Enemies:Koopa Troopas;Characters Unlocked:Mario,Luigi;Characters in Shop:Toad Guard,Toad Kid;Story:Then they got to village they see Koopa attack.Goal of this place is to beat all Koopas.After this,Mario ask Toad Guard if they can go to Mushroom Road.Toads let them go. :'Place 3:Mushroom Road;'Characters:Mario,Luigi;Enemies:Goombas,Elite Koopas;Characters in Shop:Elite Koopa;Story:After leaving Mushroom Village,Toad say that he would like to stay in Mushroom Village.Goal of this place is goin to finish.After finishing place,Mario and Luigi enter to Forever Forest to search Princess Peach. : 'Place 4:Forever Forest;'Characters:Mario,Luigi(Vaccum);Enemies:Boo,Dark Boo;Boss:Big Boo;Characters Unlocked:Luigi(Vaccum);Characters in Shop:Boo,Dark Boo;Secret Characters:Big Boo;Story:While in Forever Forest,Mario and Luigi see that they have get lost.They also see that Boos and Dark Boos,are chasing them.Goal of this place is to espace Boos.After you do this they enter Boo Mansion in run. :'Place 5:Boo Mansion;'Characters:Mario,Luigi(Vaccum),Lady Bowsecond section;Enemies:Boo,Dark Boo;Boss:Big Dark Boo;Characters Unlocked:Lady Bow;Characters in Shop:Booster,Boo Guard;Secret Characters:Big Dark Boo;Story:When Mario and Luigi enter Boo Mansion,they hear weird sound,so they go to find what makes this weird sound.Goal of first section is go to finish.After you do this,Mario and Luigi see that Big Dark Boo closed Lady Bow,Bootler,Boo Guards in cage.Goal of second section is to defeat Big Dark Boo.To do this you must first save Lady Bow.After you do this Lady Bow open rest of cages,and that makes Big Dark Boo angry.That makes his more powerful.When he attack,you must take boulders and throw to him.Reapeat this five times.After you do this,Big Dark Boo will vanish.Mario tell Lady Bow what they do there,and she say that she will help them. :'Place 6:The Toads;'Characters:Mario(Fire Suit),Luigi,Lady Bow;Enemies:Hypnotised Toads;Boss:Magic Toad,Fire Toad,Boss Toad;Characters Unlocked:Mario(Fire Suit);Characters in Shop:Magic Toad,Fire Toad,Boss Toad,Hypnotised Toad;Story:Outside of Boo Mansion,Luigi see a house.When they enter someone turn light off.When Lady Bow turn light on,Mario see that someone takes his items,and coins.Then Toads appear.You must first defeat Magic Toad.He throw magic balls on you.Mario must throw fire balls on them.After you do this,Fire Toad appear.He throw fireballs at you.Luigi must jump to his floor,and them jump on him.After you do this Boss Toad appear.He jump crazy around house.To avoid him use Lady Bow vanish,and to attack him Lady Bow must attack with a fan.After this Mario takes his items and he turn light off.Boss Toad say that he make revenge. :'Place 7:Goomba Road;'Characters:Mario,Luigi,Lady Bow;Enemies:Goombas,Psycho Goombas;Characters in Shop:Psycho Goomba;Story:While searching Princess,Mario see road to Goomba Village.When they are on road they see that there is Great Goomba Race.Goal of this place is to be in goal before Goombas.After you do this,Lady Bow ask one Goomba did he know where is Bowser.Goomba say that he is in Koopa Village. :'Place 8:Toadtool's Workshop;'Characters:Mario(Fire Suit),Luigi,Lady Bow,Toadtoolsecond section;Enemies:Robo Koopa,Robo Toad;Boss:Robo Mario;Characters Unlocked:Toadtool;Characters in Shop:Robo Mario,Robo Koopa;Secret Characters:Robo Toad;Story:On Goomba Road,Mario and others see a workshop.When they enter they see some robots attacking workshop.Goal of first section is to espace robots.After you do this Luigi open door to next room,and they see Robo Mario and Toadtool closed in a cage.First thing you must to do is save Toadtool.After you do this Robo Mario will be some closer to you.Mario,Luigi and Lady Bow must attack him.When he fall on land,Toadtool must repair him.After this Toadtool thanks them,and Mario say him what happen to Princess Peach.He said that he want go with them,but he must repair his workshop. :'Place 9:Goomba Village;'Characters:Mario,Luigi,Lady Bow,Goombario;Characters Unlocked:Goombario;Characters in Shop:Gooma,Goompa,Goompapa,Goomama,Goombaria;Secret Characters:Wario;Story:On road to Koopa Village,Mario meet Goombario.When they stay here fo a while,Goomama ask Mario,if they can find 5 balls,6 toys and 2 computer games.Goal of this place is to find all of these items.After you do this,Mario and others head to Goomboss Castle. :'Place 10:Goomboss Castle;'Characters:Mario,Luigi,Lady Bow,Goombariofirst section;Enemies:Psycho Goombas;Boss:Blue Goomba,Red Goomba,Goomboss;Characters in Shop:Red Goomba,Blue Goomba;Secret Characters:Goomboss;Story:When they exit Goomba Village,Luigi see huge castle.When they enter they see that Psycho Goombas are chasing them.Goal of this first section is to espace Psycho Goombas.After you do this,they enter to Goomboss Room.Goomboss push Goombario to window and Goombario fall on trampoline.Goal of second section is to beat Goomba Bros and Goomboss.After you do this,Mario and others exit castle and they see that Goombario vanished.They continue their search for Princess Peach. :'Place 11:Koopa Road;'Characters:Mario(Fire Suit),Luigi,Lady Bow;Enemies:Elite Koopas,Koopas,Evil Koopas;Boss:Bowser Jr;Characters Unlocked:Kooper;Characters in Shop:Evil Koopa,Bowser Jr;Story:In road to Koopa Village,Mario and others see that bridge to village is destroyed,so they must go longer road.On longer road,Mario and others see that Bowser Jr destroy bridge.Goal of this place is to beat Bowser Jr.After you do this,he run away. :'Place 12:Koopa Village;'Characters:Mario,Luigi(Green Shell),Lady Bow,Kooper;Enemies:Evil Koopas;Boss:Bowser;Characters Unlocked:Luigi(Green Shell),Mario(Red Shell);Characters in Shop:Bowser,Kolorado;Secret Characters:Wario(Biker);Story:When they finally enter Koopa Village,Mario meet Kooper.While walking around village,Bowser has started attack on Koopa Village.Goal of this place is to defeat Bowser.After you do this,Bowser run away,but Kolorado stay in his road,so he kicked him.Mario and others must find Bowser again. :'Place 13:Koopa River;'Characters:Mario,Luigi,Lady Bow;Vehicles:Hero Boat;Enemy Vehicles:Koopa Boat;Boss:Colonel Koopsar;Boss Vehicle:Koopa Ship;Vehicles Unlocked:Hero Boat;Characters in Shop:Colonel Koopsar;Vehicles in Shop:Koopa Boat,Koopa Ship;Story:While Mario and others are searching Bowser,they see big river,but they also see,that Colonel Koopsar orders attack on them.Goal of this place is to destroy Koopa Ship.After you do this Colonel Koopsar get fired off. Characters and their alternate suits 1.Mario-(Tuxedo),(Fire Suit),(Red Shell) 2.Luigi-(Tuxedo),(Vaccum),(Green Shell) 3.Toad 4.Lady Bow 5.Toadtool 6.Goombario 7.Princess Peach 8.Goomba 9.Koopa Troopa 10.Bowser-(Tuxedo) 11.Toad Civilian 12.Toad Guard 13.Toad Kid 14.Elite Koopa 15.Boo 16.Dark Boo 17.Bootler 18.Boo Guard 19.Boss Toad 20.Magic Toad 21.Fire Toad 22.Hypnytysed Toad 23.Psycho Goomba 24.Robo Mario 25.Robo Koopa 26.Goompa 27.Gooma 28.Goompapa 29.Goomama 30.Goombaria 31.Red Goomba 32.Blue Goomba 33.Evil Koopa 34.Bowser Jr 35.Wario-(Biker) 36.Big Boo 37.Big Dark Boo 38.Robo Toad 39.Goomboss 40.Kooper 41.Kolorado 42.Colonel Koopsar Types Hero Type:These characters can go to hero only places.Mario,Luigi,Toad,Peach,Lady Bow,Toadtool and Goombario have this type. Villain Type:These characters can go to villain only places.Bowser,Boss Toad,Robo Mario,Wario and Goomboss have this type. Small Type:These characters can go into small places.All Toads and Goombas(beside Goomboss) have this type. Magic Type:These characters can use magic to enter secret places.Magic Toad and Bowser Jr have this type. Vehicles Land: Air: Water:Hero Boat,Koopa Boat,Koopa Ship Category:Games Category:Fanon